Xigbar
Xigbar (シグバール, Shigubāru), the 'Freeshooter' (魔弾の射手, Madan no Ite), is the Nobody of Braig and is Rank II within Organization XIII. Xigbar has power over space, and uses this to freely redirect the projectiles from his twin "Arrowgun" rifles, and to alter the battlefield. He commands the Sniper Nobodies. He is also a member of the Thirteen Darknesses as he contains part of Xehanort's heart within him. Xigbar is the third Organization member to be defeated, and the second to speak to Sora in II, although he does so hooded at first. In 358/2 Days, Xigbar is featured as a playable character in Mission Mode. In an interview, Tetsuya Nomura said that "Xigbar's attacks have a high range, but he has slow reloading time." He also said Xigbar is his favorite character to play on Mission Mode. "Rambling? As if!" :—Xigbar. Appearance :Voice actor: James Stuart (English), Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Xigbar wears the usual Organization garb of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves, though his cloak is distinguishable by more pointed shoulders and the fact that it sags at his shoulders. The sleeves of his cloak are also somewhat closer-fitting than normal, though not as close as Axel's. In terms of facial features, Xigbar sports gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. The grey streaks, along with the length of his hair, may be only present due to him harboring a fragment of Master Xehanort's heart, infused into him due to his loyalty to Xemnas, which will slowly transform him into a Xehanort clone himself. He also has two visible injuries on his face; the first being a damaged right eye covered by an eyepatch, while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye. His original self, Braig, received these injuries when he fought the Keyblade wielder Terra in Birth by Sleep. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Xigbar has a laid-back and cocky attitude, and likes to taunt Sora to put him off-guard, though with limited success. When not on missions, he occasionally enjoys eavesdropping on his fellow Organization members. He relies heavily on instinct rather than on intelligence for both decision-making and fighting, making him adaptable and unpredictable in battle. He also has a habit of saying, "As if". In the English version of Kingdom Keymasters II, Xigbar speaks with a Californian Surfer accent, possibly to emphasize on his laid-back nature. Along with Axel, Larxene and Demyx he acts as the Organization's comic relief due to his frequent sarcasm and wise cracks. Xigbar is probably the most wise-cracking of them all as unlike Axel and Larxene who know when to be serious (Demyx having his comic relief due to his klutzy persona, along with his laziness). Xigbar never breaks character and even in his battle he still makes sarcastic comments. He also uses nicknames for the other members on occasions, calling Roxas "kiddo" or "tiger" in the Grey Area and on various missions, calling Xion "Poppet" in the Grey Area, and once calling Axel "Flamesilocks" near the end of the game, when he talks to Roxas about the outcome of the "Ven incident". Xigbar is also shown to be very uncaring to the other members of the Organization except for Xion. For example he told Roxas that it did not bother him about what had happened to the members at Castle Oblivion, and even stated that he is glad the castle is quieter. And in the Organization's final meeting Xigbar somewhat jokingly remarked, "Seems like we're getting a lot more free seats". Despite his high rank, he is not given high authority like Saïx or Marluxia but instead is sent on missions and confrontations with Sora. Considering his personality, it may be simply that Xigbar prefers field work to a more administrative position. However, Kingdom Keymasters 358/2 Days seems to contradict this, as Xigbar attended a meeting at which the only other members attending were Xemnas and Saïx (the Organization's leader and second-in-command). He is rather calm and accepting of the fact that upon becoming a full clone of Xehanort, he'll lose his individuality; all so he can wield a Keyblade of his own. Xigbar also has a tendency to spy on other members of the Organization—he spies on Xemnas going to the Chamber of Repose in Kingdom Keymasters II Final Mix, and spies on Axel and Xion discussing Roxas in Kingdom Keymasters 358/2 Days. Due to his high rank and spying, Xigbar knows a great deal of the Organization's secrets. If you listen carefully, he has a habit of hinting some of the Organization's secrets, but most are too vague to understand at first. Xigbar is noted by Roxas as not an easy guy to trick. He seems to be the type of guy who will find out about a secret that interests him, one way or another. Along with the rest of the Organization he considers Roxas to be a traitor. He seems to support this view more than any other Organization member as he's the only one who states it in his battle quotes. In fact, when the battle begins he remarks, "You really shouldn't have betrayed us!" However, this could simply be in keeping with his mocking personality, as he seemed to be taunting Sora for his ignorance of Roxas. Interestingly, he shows some signs of empathy, especially towards Xion when she fails to defeat the Organization's "impostor". Despite his high rank, Xigbar is not given high authority like Saïx or Marluxia, but he instead is sent on missions and confrontations with Sora. He does, however, maintain a position of importance in the Organization due to his past with Xehanort, and is privy to information about the Organization's leader that few others know. Xigbar has a habit of divulging relatively important information to his enemies through his taunts, though he is typically vague enough that they do not understand his meeting; for example, his numerous comments to Sora about Ventus and Roxas. He is described by Roxas as being difficult to trick. Xigbar does not seem to be intimidated by Xemnas as some other Organization members are, going so far as to spy on him in the Chamber of Repose. Xigbar considers Roxas to be a traitor, like the rest of the Organization. Unlike the other Organization members, Xigbar does not express fear or remorse while fading into darkness, instead chuckling rather triumphantly and giving Sora a cocky reply to the final question Sora asks him. Given his general knowledge of Xehanort's plans and his subsequent return, Xigbar may have known beforehand that he would be restored. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities "Clever little sneak!" :—Xigbar while fighting Sora. As the "Freeshooter", Xigbar attacks from far range using his twin Arrowguns, firing rapid barrages of lasers at Sora. He uses his control over space to its fullest, bending his attribute to teleport, warp his shots, and levitate upside down. With this ability, Xigbar does not even have to aim at Sora to hit him. Instead, he can simply fire anywhere he wishes and open spatial rifts to redirect the shots towards the Keyblade wielder. Nonetheless, Xigbar is shown to be an exceptional gunslinger, as seen in the cutscene before the battle against him, when he effortlessly destroys all of the Heartless surrounding Sora, Donald, and Goofy without hitting any of them even once. He appears to be very quick and hard to hit, although his skills still did not give him the ability to defeat Sora and company. In Kingdom Keymasters 358/2 Days, Xigbar has a Limit Break called Critical Snipe. During Critical Snipe, Xigbar's gameplay goes into a over-the-shoulder first-person shooter mode. He combines his two gun arrows into a single sniper rifle, and fires powerful, large bullets at the target. Enemies hit take damage and are temporarily stunned. Due to his manipulation of space, he can hang in midair and shoot, but not upside down. During Xigbar's Final Limit, Xigbar's bullets become larger, more powerful, and can be fired at a faster rate. Instead of simply being larger, they become a sphere of pink, white, and blue energy. Their strength is shown by the ripples they make in space as they are fired. Enemies that are hit take heavy damage. Overall, despite his laid back nature, Xigbar has been shown to be a very capable fighter, being able to instantly wipe out a large swarm of Shadow Heartless on more than one occasion. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Xigbar wields two ranged weapons called Arrowguns, with this specific model called Sharpshooter. The top of each gun bears a pattern similar to the Nobody symbol. They are purplish, strangely shaped weapons that appear to be somewhat similar to crossbows. They shoot red laser arrows which bend towards a target, making them quite deadly with Xigbar's aim. Xigbar uses his Space attribute to full effect by creating wormholes to fire the shots through during battle. The blasts can be rebounded at Xigbar using the Keyblade's "Guard" ability. During Xigbar's desperation moves, they are able to fire a massive stream of powerful rounds, which glow blue rather than red, and adapt a rapid-fire ability. When held together and charged, they can fire a massive blue energy arrow that rebounds around the area, and can be angled to hit an enemy multiple times. After several attacks, they need to be reloaded. In the Japanese version of Kingdom Keymasters II, the arrow guns can be combined together into a makeshift sniper rifle with deadly accuracy. In the English version, Xigbar doesn't combine the guns, but uses one gun to balance the other, though the effect is the same. The rifle sight is also different in each version. In Kingdom Keymasters 358/2 Days, Xigbar combines his weapons in the same manner when using his Limit Break, and is uncensored in the English version. Sniper Nobodies also carry similar weapons; though theirs are much weaker, appear more like crossbows, and their crystal arrows hang in the air for a short time, allowing for a reaction command. When Kingdom Keymasters II was released in North America, one of the main changes in the game was made to Xigbar. As noted above, in the cinematic before the fight, Xigbar combines his two guns together to make a sniper rifle. He uses this move later on in the fight as well. Due to restraints on video game violence, this was changed in North America. Xigbar no longer created his sniper rifle, and instead, simply spun his guns around, using one gun as a balance to steady the gun with which he sniped. The first person HUD display was changed as well, to make it less realistic. Xigbar's sniper rifle was later brought back for Kingdom Keymasters II Final Mix, despite keeping many changes from the English versions. Interestingly, the Japanese HUD display is decorated with a black silhouette of Xigbar's individual Arrowguns in each of the four cardinal directions. In Kingdom Keymasters 358/2 Days, Xigbar combines his twin Arrowguns into one during his Limit Break, this was kept in the English adaption as well, as it lacks the targeting graphic featured in Kingdom Keymasters II and Kingdom Keymasters II Final Mix. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Xigbar Kingdom Hearts Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII